


Red Stars

by wolf_of_rome



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_of_rome/pseuds/wolf_of_rome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky like visiting the local Children's Hospital every so often to cheer up the kids. But Bucky is sick today, so Steve's goes on his own. It's short and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Stars

"Wake up, Bucky! We’re going to be late!" Steve said as he hurriedly shook James awake.

"What?" He murmured groggily, pushing his dark hair out of his face. Steve set a half-empty mug of coffee on the nightstand and reached into the closet for his shoes. James sat up and took a sip of the hot drink. "Ew, you use way to much creamer." He put the coffee back down and rubbed his eyes. "What are we gonna be late for?"

"The hospital!" Steve said with an exasperated huff as he untied then re-tied his sneaker.

Bucky stared at him blankly.

"You know. Every other weekend, we visit the local Children’s Hospital, and we talk to the kids, because-"

"Right, right. What with me having a robotic arm, and you growing up with every problem under the sun, we’re perfectly suited to helping those sick kids."

"Exactly." Steve grinned, but his expression turned to one of worry as Bucky coughed into his fist and then plopped back onto his pillow. "Are you okay?"

Bucky sighed. “Yeah, I’m just real tired.” Steve reached forward and placed a palm on his forehead.

"Man, you’re burning up. I shoulda known you were sick when I had to wake you up." He looked nervous. James knew why. Steve wanted to go and visit the kids, he loved seeing them; but now he felt like he should stay and take care of Bucky.

"Hey. It’s okay to leave me alone in the apartment while you visit the kids. I know you’ll be back in a few hours."

"You sure? ‘Cause I worry sometimes-"

"Yes, I’m sure, Steve." He grinned up at him. "Now go on and help those sick kids, Captain America.” Steve smiled, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and ran out the door.

Bucky sighed and pulled the blankets up over his head.

—————————

He woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. It was a fancy touchscreen, Stark Industries, and it had Steve’s shield drawn on the back. That had been a bit embarrassing for Rodgers, but it was even worse for James when Steve got a red star on the back of his silver phone.

James squinted at his phone’s screen. It looked like he had gotten a text from Steve.

HEY. CHECK THIS OUT.

Bucky scrolled down to find a picture of Steve standing next to a little girl with blonde pigtails. He looked closer. She had her right sleeve rolled up to reveal a prosthetic arm and-no, it couldn’t be! A red star! It was all smudged and wobbly, so she probably had done it herself.

OH MY GOD. ANOTHER ONE.

Now he was kneeling by a slightly older black boy with a prosthetic leg and a red star on his knee. On and on, almost a dozen more photos just like those.

’Jesus Christ, Steve. Their parents are going to kill you.’ Bucky texted back with a little grin.

I DIDN’T DO IT. I SWEAR.

'Yeah, right. Why the hell else would they do something like that.'

THEY ALL WANTED TO KNOW WHERE YOU WERE. SO I TOLD THEM ‘BUCKY’S SICK TODAY.’ AND THEY DECIDED THEY WANTED TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER.

'I doubt it.' he replied, laughing out loud. James believed Steve, of course, he just loved seeing him get all flustered.

HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? YOU’RE SO GREAT. ANYONE WOULD WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER.

'You're so funny sometimes.'

AND YOU’RE SO SELF-DEPRECIATING SOMETIMES. I’LL BE HOME IN ABOUT 45 MIN.

Bucky slid the phone onto the nightstand and sat up. He grabbed the mug and took a sip of the ice-cold coffee. “Oh, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first work, and I originally posted it on my Tumblr (@wolf-of-rome). I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
